


Na jedną kartę

by gizmolog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Paradox, Time Travel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W innej rzeczywistości w latach czterdziestych dwudziestego wieku dwóch Krukonów i jeden Gryfon cofają się w czasie, żeby uratować świat. Żeby zmienić historię. Żeby stworzyć tą rzeczywistość, jaką znamy z książek i filmów. Tylko czy aby na pewno będzie to lepsza rzeczywistość od tej, z której pochodzą oni?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na jedną kartę

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik napisany na potrzeby pojedynku na Forum Mirriel.

Skończyły się egzaminy, za niecałe dwa tygodnie zaczynały się wakacje i większość uczniów, szczególnie młodszych roczników, myślała wyłącznie o letnim odpoczynku. Myślała i mówiła, dlatego podczas śniadania w Wielkiej Sali panował hałas głośniejszy niż zwykle. Tylko nauczyciele, nieliczni uczniowie ostatnich klas i dwaj piętnastoletni Krukoni mieli ponure miny i oczy utkwione w najnowszym "Oku Proroka". Dziennik donosił na pierwszej stronie:

_Już dzisiaj Wizengamot rozstrzygnie w jawnym głosowaniu losy ustawy autorstwa Gellerta Grindelwalda i Albusa Dumbledore'a. Choć wszystko jest jeszcze możliwe, bo w naszym pięknym, wolnym kraju każdy kieruje się własnym sumieniem, prawie nikt nie ma wątpliwości, jakie będą wyniki dzisiejszego głosowania._

To prawda, prawie nikt nie miał wątpliwości. Po tym, jak duet Grindelwald-Dumbledore podbił w kilka krótkich lat całą kontynentalną Europę i wprowadził w niej własne porządki, kwestią czasu było, aż wzrok dwóch niespełna sześćdziesięcioletnich czarodziejów skieruje się na Wyspy. Wielka Brytania połączyła siły z Irlandią i była tak gotowa do walki, jak to tylko możliwe. Broniła się dzielnie, wykorzystując najnowsze zdobycze mugolskiej techniki i magię tych czarodziejów, których udało się przekonać do pomocy w obronie kraju przed nienawidzącą mugoli dwójką bliskich przyjaciół (niektórzy twierdzili nawet, że kochanków, ale te plotki były szybko ucinane w zarodku przez odpowiednie służby). Teraz Grindelwald i Dumbledore stali nie tylko na brytyjskiej ziemi, ale w samym centrum angielskiego magicznego świata - a głosowanie nad ustawą ich autorstwa było właściwie tylko formalnością. Wiedział o tym każdy, kto choćby odrobinę interesował się polityką. I przyszłością świata. I własnym losem, jeśli miał pecha urodzić się w rodzinie mugolskiej lub częściowo mugolskiej. Oboje rodzice Erniego byli niemagiczni, a Tommy miał ojca-mugola, dlatego chłopcy od tygodni uważnie śledzili wiadomości w czarodziejskich gazetach. A im gorsze się one stawały, tym bardziej dwaj Krukoni byli zdeterminowani, żeby coś z tym zrobić.

Mieli tylko piętnaście lat i byli gotowi postawić wszystko na jedną kartę, żeby zmienić losy świata. Może właśnie dlatego, że mieli tylko piętnaście lat.

Spojrzeli na siebie i równocześnie bez słowa wstali od stołu. Nie musieli rozmawiać, wszystko mieli zaplanowane w najdrobniejszych szczegółach, byli przygotowani do działania, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Nie zauważyli tylko, że kiedy opuszczali Wielką Salę i kierowali się do komnaty sąsiadującej z salą zaklęć, nie byli sami. Choć trzeba przyznać, że trudno to było zauważyć, skoro ten, który ich śledził, miał na sobie pelerynę-niewidkę.

Kiedy znaleźli się w sali, zamknęli za sobą drzwi i podeszli do znajdującej się na końcu pomieszczenia wielkiej klepsydry. W milczeniu zaczęli obracać metalowe pierścienie umieszczone na drewnianej obudowie podtrzymującej szklany pojemnik z piaskiem. Byli tak zajęci, że nie zwrócili uwagi, jak za ich plecami bezszelestnie otworzyły się i zamknęły drzwi komnaty. Podskoczyli i odwrócili się gwałtownie dopiero na dźwięk słów:

\- Co tu robicie?

Ernie o mało się nie przewrócił na widok unoszącej się w powietrzu głowy. Tommy też był zaskoczony, ale zamaskował to gniewem.

\- Charlie! - syknął i tupnął nogą. - Co _ty_ tu robisz?

\- Poszedłem za wami, żeby zobaczyć, co zamierzacie zrobić z obliczeniami, które dla was zrobiłem - odparł Gryfon wzruszając ramionami. Zdjął pelerynę i dodał - Może i nie jestem w waszym domu, ale nie jestem też aż tak głupi, żeby nie domyślić się, że nie poprosiliście mnie o te dane bez powodu.

Tommy i Ernie spojrzeli po sobie i zgodnie kiwnęli głowami. Charlie faktycznie nie był głupi - może po gryfońsku lekkomyślny, ale inteligencji nie można mu było odmówić. Inaczej nie zagrzałby miejsca w prowadzonym przez profesora Doge'a pozalekcyjnym klubie, którego członkowie badali różne magiczne artefakty i eksperymentowali z nimi pod okiem nauczyciela, a czasami tworzyli nowe. Żaden idiota nie wytrzymałby nawet kilku klubowych spotkań, podczas których dyskutowano o zaawansowanej teorii magii i z różnym skutkiem próbowano połączyć rozmaite magiczne dziedziny tak, żeby stworzyć dzięki nim nowe artefakty. Gigantyczna klepsydra była dziełem życia ich profesora, który po dziesięcioleciach podróży, poszukiwań i badań zdołał zbudować zmieniacz czasu przenoszący w przeszłość nie o śmieszne kilka godzin, ale o całe lata. Charlie, Ernie i Tommy starali się dorównać Elfiasowi Doge'owi, ich mentorowi i wzorowi do naśladowania, i stworzyć jakikolwiek nowy magiczny przedmiot. W tym celu dołączyli do klubu. Teraz jednak dwaj Krukoni mieli wykorzystać zdobytą w klubie wiedzę do zupełnie innych celów, a Gryfon najwyraźniej postanowił im w tym przeszkodzić.

\- Co wiesz? - spytał Ernie, żeby niepotrzebnie nie strzępić języka.

\- Nic nie wiem - przyznał Charlie. - Domyślam się tylko, że postanowiliście cofnąć się w czasie o... czterdzieści trzy lata, jeśli dobrze pamiętam wytyczne, które daliście mi do obliczeń.

\- Zgadza się - odezwał się tym razem Tommy.

\- Domyślam się też - ciągnął Charlie - że nie zamierzacie działać w zgodzie z główną zasadą podróżowania w czasie...

Dwaj Krukoni przytaknęli bez słowa. Mieli wystraszone miny, choć trudno powiedzieć, co ich przerażało bardziej: domyślność Gryfona czy to, co mieli zamiar zrobić.

Charlie, dla odmiany, wydawał się podekscytowany.

\- Czyli naprawdę chcecie cofnąć się w czasie i zmienić przeszłość, żeby nie dopuścić Grindelwalda do władzy? - spytał, a kiedy znowu z milczeniu pokiwali głowami, dodał z rosnącym podnieceniem - I macie obmyślony jakiś konkretny plan?

Ernie i Tommy spojrzeli na siebie, wzruszyli ramionami i odpowiedzieli krótko:

\- Tak.

\- Weźcie mnie ze sobą! - zawołał Charlie, na co obaj Krukoni wybałuszyli na niego oczy.

\- Oszalałeś? - spytał w końcu Tommy. - Jesteś czystej krwi, ani tobie, ani twojej rodzinie nic nie grozi!

\- Podróżowanie w czasie i zmienianie przeszłości jest niebezpieczne - dodał Ernie. - Nigdy nie wiadomo, co może się wydarzyć.

\- To Gryfon, nie zachęcaj go - syknął mu do ucha Tommy i szturchnął go łokciem w bok. - Ponadto - dodał głośniej - o ile wiem masz narzeczoną i za kilka tygodni, jak skończysz szkołę, będziesz się żenił...

\- Właśnie - powiedział Charlie takim tonem, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

Najwyraźniej tak nie było.

\- "Właśnie"? - spytali razem Krukoni.

\- Nie kocham jej - wyjaśnił Charlie, wzruszając ramionami. - Po prawdzie to nawet jej nie lubię. Strasznie gra mi na nerwach. Ale moje zdanie oczywiście się nie liczy, moi i jej rodzice postanowili, że mamy się pobrać, więc musimy to zrobić. I nie ma miejsca w magicznym świecie, gdzie mógłbym się ukryć przed naszymi rodzinami. Czyli na dobrą sprawę spadliście mi jak z nieba. Gdzie lepiej uciec, jeśli nie w odległą przeszłość? W 1899 roku nawet moich rodziców nie było jeszcze na świecie, więc... będę wolny.

\- Jesteś szalony - syknął Tommy.

\- Jestem Gryfonem - zripostował Charlie.

\- Ryzykujesz życiem - zauważył cicho Ernie.

\- Jestem Gryfonem - powtórzył Charlie z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Dlaczego mielibyśmy cię ze sobą zabrać? - spytał Tommy ze złością. - Nie ma dla ciebie miejsca w naszym planie. Nie jesteś nam potrzebny.

\- Mogę się przydać - stwierdził Gryfon. - Obaj macie tylko piętnaście lat, więc nie jesteście jeszcze dorośli, a w dodatku nie zdaliście nawet sumów, bo egzaminy macie dopiero w przyszłym roku. Ja - wypiął dumnie pierś - jestem pełnoletni, zdałem w tym roku owutemy i za dwa tygodnie na dobre opuściłbym szkołę.

\- I byś się ożenił - zauważył złośliwie Tommy.

\- Ale się nie ożenię, bo weźmiecie mnie ze sobą. Przydam się - zapewnił. - Sami zobaczycie.

\- Obliczenia są zrobione z myślą o dwóch osobach, trzeba będzie wszystko na nowo przeliczyć i skalibrować klepsydrę - przypomniał Ernie. - Nie mamy dużo czasu, zaraz zaczną się lekcje i ktoś zauważy naszą nieobecność...

\- To mi zajmie tylko kilka minut.

Charlie wyciągnął rękę i Tommy z ociąganiem podał mu pergamin z jego wcześniejszymi kalkulacjami. Po chwili faktycznie dostał go z powrotem, z nowymi wytycznymi. Spojrzał na wyliczenia i powiedział niechętnie:

\- Jesteś naprawdę dobry z numerologii.

\- Mówiłem, że się przydam. - Gryfon z szerokim uśmiechem patrzył, jak Krukoni zmieniają kalibrację klepsydry zgodnie z poprawionymi danymi.

Kiedy Ernie i Tommy skończyli, spojrzeli sobie w oczy, a potem odwrócili się do Charliego.

\- Możesz się jeszcze rozmyślić - powiedział Ernie.

\- Masz pięć sekund - dodał Tommy złośliwie.

\- Bez łaski, nie rozmyślę się - zapewnił Charlie.

\- Nie będziesz za nikim tęsknił? - spytał Ernie. - To straceńcza misja, nie będziemy mogli wrócić.

\- A wy nie będziecie tęsknić?

\- Za czym? - prychnął Tommy. - Za szkołą, z której jutro nas wyrzucą? Za rodzicami, którzy pewnie i tak zostaną zabici w ciągu miesiąca? Za przyszłością spędzoną w obozach pracy dla takich jak my? Nie, nie będziemy za tym tęsknić. Zmienienie przeszłości jest jedyną nadzieją dla tego świata. I dla nas, którzy się w tym nowym świecie urodzimy ponownie.

\- A nawet jeśli nie... jeśli się znowu nie urodzimy, bo coś zmienimy w takim stopniu, że do tego nie dojdzie... to postawienie wszystkiego na tą jedną kartę jest grą wartą świeczki - dodał Ernie.

\- Jaka karta? Jaka gra? Jaka świeczka? - zdziwił się Charlie.

Krukoni spojrzeli po sobie i uśmiechnęli się wbrew sobie.

\- Czystokrwisty - przypomniał Tommy przyjacielowi z przekąsem.

\- To takie mugolskie określenia - wyjaśnił Ernie Charlie'emu. - Potem ci wytłumaczę.

\- Dobra, dosyć gadania - rzucił Tommy chwilę później. Poszedł do jednej z szafek i wyciągnął z niej dwa plecaki. Jeden podał Ernie'emu, kiedy wrócił pod klepsydrę, a drugi zarzucił sobie na ramiona. - Gotowi?

\- Hej, ja niczego nie zabrałem! - zauważył Charlie.

\- Jak chcesz, możesz iść się spakować - pozwolił Tommy łaskawie.

\- A zaczekacie na mnie? - Charlie wydawał się lekko podejrzliwy.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. - Tommy uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Nie ma na to czasu.

\- To nie idę. Dobrze chociaż, że mam ze sobą moją pelerynę-niewidkę...

\- Zabieramy się stąd - syknął Tommy, słysząc za zamkniętymi drzwiami głosy uczniów czekających na lekcję pod salą zaklęć.

Wszyscy trzej położyli dłonie na szkle klepsydry i zamknęli oczy, a potem Ernie wziął głęboki wdech i bez zająknięcia wygłosił długą formułę uruchamiającą artefakt, którą ćwiczył cały tydzień.

Świat wokół nich zawirował. Nie widzieli tego, ale czas jakby zaczął się cofać w szalonym tempie: osoby wchodzące i wychodzące z sali były tylko smugami czerni, których nie sposób było rozpoznać, meble pojawiały się i znikały w jednej sekundzie, dni i noce zlały się w jedną szarość. Wkrótce pod ich dłońmi nie było już szkła, ale oni nawet tego nie poczuli, skupieni na tym, żeby mieć oczy zamknięte do momentu, kiedy poczują, że świat przestał wokół nich wirować. Trwało to może kilka chwil, ale im wydawało się, że minęły całe wieki.

W końcu wszystko się uspokoiło i chłopcy otworzyli oczy. Stali w pustej komnacie: wokół nich nie było stołów i krzeseł ani żadnych innych mebli, a przed nimi nie było klepsydry sięgającej od podłogi do sufitu. Poza ich trójką w pomieszczeniu nie było też żadnej innej osoby, choć śmiało mógł to być tylko pomyślny zbieg okoliczności

\- To było głupie - stwierdził Ernie.

\- Mieliśmy szczęście - przyznał Tommy, który zrozumiał, co jego przyjaciel miał na myśli.

\- Łał - powiedział Charlie, który najwyraźniej nie zrozumiał. Albo w ogóle nie zwrócił uwagi na słowa młodszych kolegów. - Co teraz robimy?

\- Przydaj się na coś - rozkazał Tommy. Kiedy Charlie spojrzał na niego tępo, westchnął i dodał - Okryj nas tą swoją peleryną, musimy wydostać się z zamku tak, żeby nikt nas nie zauważył.

\- A jeśli ktoś jest na korytarzu? - spytał Charlie, posłusznie sięgając po pelerynę-niewidkę. - I zobaczy, jak drzwi komnaty otwierają się i zamykają? No co - dodał, kiedy spostrzegł zdumione spojrzenia Krukonów - od lat używam peleryny, znam jej mocne i słabe strony.

\- Co racja, to racja - uznał Ernie. - Tommy?

\- Już się robi - odparł Krukon i momentalnie zmienił się w czarną mambę.

\- Łał - powtórzył Charlie.

\- Uważaj, jest jadowity - ostrzegł Ernie. kiedy wąż podpełzał do drzwi i prześlizgnął się pod nimi do połowy.

\- Zauważyłem - zapewnił Charlie sucho, choć nie wiadomo, czy chodziło mu o zęby gada, czy o cięty język chłopca.

Ernie uśmiechnął się krzywo. Przez chwilę obserwował ogon węża, a kiedy zauważył, że Tommy nim macha, powiedział:

\- Droga wolna. Okryj nas peleryną i idziemy.

\- Dokąd?

\- Wszystkiego się dowiesz, kiedy wyjdziemy z zamku i nikt nie będzie nas mógł usłyszeć.

Przeszli przez korytarze Hogwartu - Charlie i Ernie pod peleryną, Tommy pod postacią węża - na nikogo po drodze się nie natykając. Błonia też były puste. Gdzieś daleko pod Zakazanym Lasem szczekał pies, pewnie gajowego, ale poza tym było cicho i spokojnie. Bez problemu dotarli do otwartej bramy, która łączyła teren szkoły i świat zewnętrzny i przeszli przez nią nie niepokojeni przez żadną istotę ani zaklęcie. Potem schowali pelerynę, a Tommy zmienił się z powrotem w człowieka, i wyruszyli w podróż, po drodze objaśniając Charliemu swoje plany.

Zamierzali dostać się do Doliny Godryka. Elfias Doge czasem podczas klubowych spotkań opowiadał z żalem o swojej niegdysiejszej przyjaźni z Albusem Dumbledore'em - kiedy Ernie i Tommy zaczęli szukać sposobu zmienienia przeszłości, postanowili oprzeć się na tym, co wiedzieli o swoich wrogach z pierwszej ręki. Nieznacznie podpytali swojego nauczyciela o niektóre szczegóły, i mieli już wszystkie informacje, jakich było im trzeba.

Profesor Doge opowiedział im, jak zaraz po skończeniu szkoły ruszył z Albusem Dumbledore'em w długą podróż po świecie. Obaj byli żądni wiedzy i na niczym innym nie zależało im bardziej. Wędrówka była wspaniała, wspominał Elfias, widzieli mnóstwo cudownych rzeczy i dużo się dowiedzieli. A potem, po kilku latach, spotkali Gellerta Grindelwalda i Albus przepadł - jak widać na zawsze.

I właśnie do tego spotkania Ernie i Tommy postanowili nie dopuścić. W tym celu zamierzali przynajmniej na jakiś czas zamieszkać w Dolinie Godryka, gdzie znajdował się dom rodzinny Dumbledore'ów, i ściągnąć Albusa na łono rodziny, żeby nie mógł wyruszyć w podróż, która doprowadziłaby go do Gellerta. Planowali wykorzystać do tego młodsze rodzeństwo Dumbledore'a - wiedzieli, że jego siostra Ariana nie jest najlepszego zdrowia, młodszy brat Aberforth jeszcze nie skończył szkoły, a rodzice nie żyją. Albus był potrzebny w domu, tylko ktoś musiał go do tego przekonać. Zgodnie z ich planami miał to zrobić Aberforth.

Wszystko szło bardzo dobrze. Trójka podróżników w czasie bez przeszkód dotarła do Doliny Godryka i zamieszkała w miejscowym hoteliku. Ernie nie miał problemu, żeby zaprzyjaźnić się z Aberforthem i przekonać go, że to niesprawiedliwe, żeby wszystko było na jego głowie, że Albus musi wrócić do domu i zaopiekować się młodszym rodzeństwem, jak na jedynego dorosłego członka rodziny przystało. Aberforth nie dał się długo namawiać - kochał Arianę, ale opieka nad nią i zajmowanie się domem było ponad jego siły fizyczne i psychiczne. Ponadto z początkiem roku szkolnego musiał wrócić do Hogwartu, miał przecież dopiero szesnaście lat. I tak Aberforth napisał do Albusa i Albus wrócił do Doliny Godryka. A Elfias, który w innej przeszłości latami podróżował z Albusem, poszedł swoją drogą i nigdy nie został tym wielkim badaczem magicznych przedmiotów, jakim był w ich świecie, i nigdy nie zbudował gigantycznej klepsydry na wzór zmieniaczy czasu. Co nie znaczy, że nie był szczęśliwy...

Przeznaczenie jednak postanowiło z nich zakpić. Kiedy Albus na dobre rozgościł się w rodzinnym domu, okazało się, że Gellert Grindelwald akurat odwiedza krewną w Dolinie Godryka. I tak, jak w ich przeszłości, tak teraz też obaj nastolatkowie spotkali się, polubili i zaczęli dzielić te same przekonania. Przyszłość znowu zaczęła malować się w czarnych barwach.

Wtedy Charlie, Ernie i Tommy ponownie sięgnęli po tą samą metodę i wykorzystali tą samą kartę w swojej grze. Ernie nie musiał się bardzo starać, żeby przekonać Aberfortha, że przez swoją przyjaźń z Gellertem Albus zaniedbuje rodzinę. Aberforth był rozgniewany i z każdym dniem coraz bardziej się złościł. Wyglądało na to, że niedługo wybuchnie i powie Albusowi, co myśli o jego _przyjaźni_ z Gellertem. Trzej podróżnicy w czasie tylko czekali na potężną kłótnię, która raz na zawsze rozdzieli nierozłączny w ich przeszłości duet.

Pewnego wieczora siedzieli w swoim hotelowym pokoju i rozmawiali o przyszłości.

\- Kiedy Grindelwald stąd odejdzie, pójdę z nim - powiedział Ernie cicho.

Tommy się nie odezwał, ale Charlie zaprotestował:

\- Co? Dlaczego?

\- Wolę go pilnować - wyjaśnił Ernie. - To, że teraz się rozejdą, nie znaczy, że nigdy więcej nie będą współpracować. Zresztą Grindelwald nawet bez Dumbledore'a może być niebezpieczny - zauważył. - Lepiej nie spuszczać go z oka.

\- Ja nie spuszczę z oka Albusa - zadeklarował Tommy. - Z tych samych powodów. Zresztą tak to zaplanowaliśmy jeszcze w Hogwarcie - przyznał. - A ty co zrobisz? - spytał Charliego.

\- Zostanę tu - odparł Gryfon. - Zakochałem się.

\- Na Merlina! - Tommy uderzył pięścią w stół. - Cofnęliśmy się w czasie, żeby ratować przyszłość, a nie żebyś znalazł sobie dziewczynę! Skup się na zadaniu!

\- Ona jest w ciąży - ciągnął Charlie. - Nie zostawię jej. Ale i tak nie jestem wam potrzebny, prawda? Wszystko macie zaplanowane, a w waszych planach nie ma dla mnie miejsca.

\- Nie byłeś w nich przewidziany. - Tommy wzruszył ramionami. - Wiedziałeś o tym od początku. Ale dziewczyna... - Pokręcił głową potępiająco.

\- Daj spokój, Tommy, Charlie ma rację. Może zostać ze swoją ukochaną, założyć rodzinę, być szczęśliwy. Poza tym... ty przecież też się zakochałeś. Dlaczego on by nie miał?

Tommy uśmiechnął się cierpko.

\- Ona nigdy nie będzie moja. Nawet gdyby była zdrowa i mógłbym wyznać jej moje uczucie... Przecież widzicie, jak wyglądam. Gdybym tylko odziedziczył powierzchowność ojca, nie matki... Wszystkie dziewczęta w Hogwarcie się ze mnie wyśmiewały, dlaczego ona miałaby być inna?

\- Dlaczego miałaby nie być? - Ernie uśmiechnął się smutno. - Szkoda, że zapewne nigdy się o tym nie przekonamy.

Wszyscy trzej tego żałowali, nawet Charlie, który znalazł sobie ukochaną w innej dziewczynie. Ariana Dumbledore była piękna i wydawała się bardzo miła. Ale jej kontakt z rzeczywistością był bardzo chwiejny - właściwie w ogóle go nie było - a Tommy nie zamierzał jej krzywdzić związkiem z kimś, kogo Ariana być może nie akceptowała. Obawiał się, że Albus skorzystałby z każdej okazji, żeby pozbyć się ciężaru w postaci niepełnosprawnej umysłowo siostry, nawet gdyby miało to być oddanie jej za mąż takiej maszkarze, jak on, więc nic nie mówił. Podziwiał Arianę w milczeniu, z daleka.

\- Nigdy nie będzie moja... - powtórzył w zamyśleniu. - Jest taki wiersz, wiecie? Moja mama bardzo go lubiła. Ma tytuł "Żona-wiedźma" i mama chyba uważała, że zabawnie do niej pasuje, bo ma mugola za męża. - Uśmiechnął się niewesoło. - A wcale nie jest zabawny.

\- Znasz go na pamięć? - spytał Ernie, żeby zmienić temat.

\- Oczywiście. Powtarzała go prawie codziennie. Brzmi tak:

_Nie jest smagła ni blada,  
I nigdy nie będzie moja,  
Na baśniach ramiona splata,  
Wyznanie miłości z ust spaja._

_Ma gęstsze włosy niż trzeba;  
Niebiosa, biada mi, biada!  
A głos jej mnie wznosi do nieba  
Lub w morza głębiny mnie spada._

_Kocha mnie tak, jak potrafi,  
I w niej jest moja ostoja,  
Lecz w męskie ramiona nie trafi  
I nigdy nie będzie moja._

\- Rzeczywiście, niezbyt wesoły - przyznał Charlie. - Szkoda.

Nie pytali, czego mu szkoda, bo obaj się domyślali. Może mieli rację, może nie, to nie było w tej chwili ważne. Nie miało wielkiego znaczenia. Liczyła się tylko przyszłość, choć dla każdego z nich miała być inna.

\- Na wypadek, gdybyśmy musieli rozstać się nagle i bez pożegnania... - odezwał się nagle Ernie po długiej chwili ciszy. Wstał od stołu i ukłonił się nisko. - Thomasie Riddle'u, Charlusie Potterze, miło mi było z wami pracować. Oby szczęście wam dopisało - powiedział i usiadł.

Następny wstał Charlie, który również się ukłonił.

\- Erneście Finneganie, Thomasie Riddle'u, bardzo mi było przyjemnie. Dziękuję, że zabraliście mnie ze sobą. Dzięki wam znalazłem to, czego nie mogłem zdobyć w naszej przeszłości.

Kiedy usiadł, wstał Tommy, który skłonił się lekko i powiedział tylko:

\- Erneście Finneganie, Charlusie Potterze, dziękuję.

Następnego dnia rozpętało się piekło. Kłótnia Aberfortha i Albusa przerodziła się w potyczkę na klątwy z udziałem Gellerta, w którą wmieszała się Ariana. Skutek był łatwy do przewidzenia. Ariana zginęła nie wiadomo od czyjego zaklęcia, Gellert uciekł (Ernie zdążył tylko pomachać przyjaciołom na pożegnanie, zanim ruszył za Grindelwaldem), Aberforth został w wiosce do czasu rozpoczęcia nowego roku szkolnego, a Albus wyruszył w świat zaraz po pogrzebie siostry. Tommy oczywiście ruszył za nim.

Wiele, wiele lat później, kiedy pod przybranym nazwiskiem gościł w lochach Lorda Voldemorta, wspominał te i późniejsze wydarzenia ze swojego życia.

Po jakimś czasie wędrowania za Albusem Dumbledore'em, a wreszcie i _z nim_ , zdołali się zaprzyjaźnić. Nawet kiedy Albus został nauczycielem w Hogwarcie, letnie wakacje spędzali na wspólnych podróżach. Potem jednak dyrektor Dippet mianował swojego nauczyciela transmutacji wicedyrektorem i Albus nie miał wolnych wakacji: kiedy nie zapoznawał z magicznym światem pierwszorocznych uczniów Hogwartu, zajmował się sprawami szkoły. Wtedy Thomas uznał, że nie ma już szans, żeby Albus kiedykolwiek sprzymierzył się z Grindelwaldem i postanowił również gdzieś osiąść. Zatrudnił się jako uczeń w wytwórni różdżek starego Olivandera, a kiedy mistrz uznał go za dostatecznie wyszkolonego, usynowił go. Nie miał dzieci, ktoś musiał przejąć zakład, a kogo lepszego mógłby znaleźć na to miejsce niż własnego ucznia, który też nie miał rodziny. Tom zgodził się z radością i od tej pory żył spokojnym życiem producenta różdżek.

Jeden jedyny raz w tej przeszłości widział swoich rodziców. Spotkał ich przypadkiem, podczas jednej z wędrówek w towarzystwie Albusa. Matka była już w ciąży z nim, widział to po niej, zresztą wiedział przecież, kiedy się urodził. Zauważył, jak podsunęła mężowi eliksir, w którym rozpoznał Amortencję, i zdziwił się. Ojciec zawsze matkę kochał, pamiętał to ze swojego dzieciństwa, więc jaki był sens podawania mu eliksiru miłosnego? Zrobił wtedy coś, czego robić nie powinien: powiedział matce, że zna przyszłość, że ojciec ją kocha i nie ma potrzeby poić go Amortencją. Że lepiej by było, gdyby sporządziła _sobie_ miksturę, dzięki której jej dziecko będzie podobniejsze do jej męża. I Meropa się zgodziła.

Prawie dwanaście lat później w jego sklepie pojawił się on. We własnej osobie. To znaczy Tom Riddle, _ten_ Tom Riddle, z tego czasu. W niczym nie przypominał Tommy'ego - wyglądał jak miniaturowa wersja ojca i nie miał w sobie niczego z matki. Tommy się ucieszył.

Ale kiedy mając prawie sto pięćdziesiąt lat czekał w lochu na wyrok Voldemorta, zastanawiał się, czy ta przyszłość na pewno jest lepsza od tej, przed którą prawie wiek temu uciekło trzech uczniów Hogwartu.


End file.
